dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Barret
Barret is a being that resides on earth. He is the son of a Saiyan named Chaine and an unknown human mother. He is a good friend and rival of Zack Blade, aiming to surpass him. He is also a disciple of the Dragon School Fighting Style. Barret is one of many beings that defend Earth from the various threats that threaten to obliterate the planet. Appearance Barret can be described as a man who's much bigger than the average teenage boy. He has Black hair that is in a swept back, yet spikey fashion; sparing a few bangs of course that hang on his forehead. He carries the typical tough guy look that not many would dare mess with. He has a body builder physique that is complemented by his seriously toned muscles. Due to his saiyan heritage, Barret also has a monkey tail that he shows off freely to the public. He wears a white karate gi that has a worn-out look due to his strenuous training. Barret also wore a white headband and weighted red gauntlets. However, he discarded them after his fight with Android 21. He replaced his gauntlets with a simple prayer bead bracelet, which acts like a power limiter. Personality Despite his strong frienship with Zack, Barret has proven himself to be almost the exact opposite. He is rude, foul-mouthed, and almost full-blown intimidating. He even before he became a defender of earth, Barret was always looking for a fight, making one of earth's "Most Aggressive Men". Barret also possesses a cocky side to him that usually causes his downfall, but it is soon remedied after his battle with Android 21. Deep inside that tough, macho-man exterior lies a man who has been hardened by tough luck and terrible environment. He had never felt the geniuine love and care that a mother could offer, for she abandoned him at a very young age. His father was only a bit better, being hard on him and constantly being insensitive to him. Not did this make stain family ties with them, but made Barret completely despise his parents and running away himself. In battle Barret can be careless, but he can also be a brutal juggernaut when excited. He doesn't hold back, not being frightened when he breaks an opponent's limb. He is also the "in your face" type of opponent, strongly preferring close quarters. However, Barret is also merciful, however, it's rather a rare sight. History Powers and Abilities Ki Sensing: '''Barret is able to sense various amounts of Ki. '''Flight: '''Barret can fly using Ki. '''Ki Blast: '''Most basic attack with Ki. '''Zenkai: '''This was a trait that was exclusive to Saiyans. Barret has access to this ability due to the Saiyan blood that flows through his veins. '''Barret's Flaming Comet Punch!: '''Barret's trademark and one of his signature moves. More to be revealed later... '''Explosive Wave: Doragan Gan: Great Ape False Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Category:GZero945 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Student Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Protagonists Category:Earth Resident Category:Original Character